Persona: Dark Eclipse
by lGnarl
Summary: Please send your form through the PM for a reserved spot. Question are available in my profile. Syoc open!
1. Chapter 1

Here the former for those who are eager to get started and want a reserved spot for them. This will be discontinue if the require are not me with the 10 review rule. The theme will be heavily on hacking and the deepweb and beyond deeper. The black room is a place where a card game of some sort that bring Demon and gods to show up a simple card game. I will decide the female protagonist and I need her for me to start on Chapter 1.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Nationality: The school is same from Armageddon, United States, Tx.

Grade: Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior (Sophomore is the male Fool)

Status: Ex. Student council, halftime worker, idol, detective, etc.

Major Arcana: One Arcana can be chosen, look in my profile for the available arcana. Only the female can take the role of a Fool and Lover

Weapon: any sword type is for "Fool Arcana."

Persona's Name: You must make up your own Persona. Main character persona or common persona isn't allowed. Armageddon's Persona aren't allowed also.

Persona's abilities: choose two weak skill and one weak unique skill that your persona can do. Ex. Zio & Tarunda

Persona's strength: Pick 1 resistance or none, but having 1 str will leave you weak from another while having no Str will not leave you weak.

Persona's weakness: if you chose none, ignore this.

Persona's Appearances:

Personality:

History:

Clothing for summer:

Clothing for winter:

School uniform: The uniform color is the same as Armageddon's uniform.

Height:

Weight:

Hairstyle/hair color:

Eye color:

Pros:

Cons:

Likes:

Dislikes:

 **Example**

Name: Gil

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Nationality: American,

Grade: Sophomore

Status: Transfer Student/Hacker

Major Arcana: Fool

Weapon: Dual-wield combat blade

Persona's Name: Apophis

Persona's abilities: Mudo & Garu

Persona's strength: Null Drk, Str Wind

Persona's weakness: Wk Ice

Persona's Appearances: ?

Personality: Gil is kind, thoughtful of other feeling and understand while being very kind to all the people he meet. He can be a little little shy but most of the time he can be excitable and energetic as usual.

History:?

Clothing for summer: ?

Clothing for winter: ?

School uniform: ?

Height: 5 ft. 8 in.

Weight: 123 lb.

Hairstyle/hair color: White hair that juts backwards and down direction.

Eye color: Blue

Pros: Leadership, Kind, and Hacker

Cons: easy to trick, hair headed, and trustworthy of others

Likes: The Black room, people, and calm environment

Dislikes: Loud noise, sun, and bugs.


	2. Welcome to the Deep Web

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to the Deep Web

I slowly open my eyes as I try to adjust to the new environment and comprehend my current location. I blink many time as I see a man with a very long nose as he smile at me and tap his right index finger into the blue cloth table. I got my consciousness back as I glance to my left to see a small window and outside the small window is the sky filled with cloud, as if I am airborne. I look back at the man patiently waiting for my eyes to meet his.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, this place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter.." The man spoke. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make an acquaintance with you." Igor chuckle.

I look to my right to see a young girl sitting next to her with an angry expression and not looking at my direction nor Igor.

"This place can only be enter when the guest is bound to a contract of some sort in the near future. It seem fate can't be stop with just **Armageddon** , but rather another fate appear after it." Igor explain.

 _Armageddon?_

The sound of a bell _ding_ hit us from everywhere and I could feel the whole place shake, as if a plane is about to land to the ground.

"Well, it seem we have ran out of time and you will come back to this room one day. So be cautious at your own risk and remain in the path you choose from now on, until next time." Igor spoke.

My vision became cloudy and darker as the rumble became unstable and my body fling up to hit myself into the floor of my room.

"Ouch…." I muttered, in pain.

I rub my head from the sudden pain coming from my head and I look around to find myself back in my room. I look behind to see my bed and two laptops in sleep mode, It seem I fell down from my bed as I sleep.

"What a weird dream? Velvet Room…Armageddon…hmmm.." I muttered, thinking.

The more I think about the dream, the more I became unable to find the answer and shook the dream of my mind. I glance into the cabinet next to my bed to find the culprit for such dream, a chocolate bar half-eaten. I grab the chocolate bar from the wooden cabinet as I rub my eye with my left hand.

"No more chocolate before nap." I said.

I gently put the bar back to the cabinet and I began clicking some keyword in both of the laptops to wake them up too. The strong light coming from the laptop became unbearable for a second before I use my cover to cover myself and the laptop. I began logging into the two laptop as I think about my current situation and began typing as I went along.

 _I came from New York to Texas due to my parent and now they seem to be gone to work as usual. We started to arrive to our new home to adjust ourselves early and we successfully managed to have one last free day before the summer ends. I sleep all day in order for me to spend my time inside the most dangerous, problematic, and strangely fun place, the_ _ **Deep Web**_

As I finish thinking, I gaze upon a black screen with the word _log in_ written and the rest of the usual requirements. The word **Black Room** is looming above the site and I became excited just like my first time. My first time in the Deep Web was to test out my hacking skill since the Deep Web has no rule nor safety as well. I encounter such amazing game in my first run through the Deep Web and I immediately got addict to it. The Black Room is a card game about people or Card-wielder as the chat called us, wielding gods, demons, and legendary heroes from the past to fight against other Card-wielder through a rank system. Although, every card has a weakness, strengths, and skill that can become good or bad based on the other card being use in the battle. I managed to hack into the system to "burrow" a user so I could test it myself, and somehow I change the profile entirely to my taste.

"Now, let's see if we can become number 1 tonight." I smile.

The excitement is bulging up as the number 2 in the rank system was me and I just need to send a PM to the 1st rank person in order to beat him. As I slowly drag my cursor to the person icon, a message suddenly appear through the private chat and I became startle by it. I bring up by maximize it and I see the word, _I can see you_ written in the chat box. I became confused at first at the weird comment but then it hit me, I slowly look up to where my small webcam is located to see it blink as if it was on the whole time.

 _That's not good…I got too excited and forgot about other people possibly hacking my computer._

I immediately disconnect the battery from my laptop and I became sadness about my new laptop gone just like that.

"I guess I shouldn't be sad since nothing bad happen to me…" I muttered, sadly.

I hear a car parking close to my window and the headlight from the car was turn off for some strange reason. Normally my parent will keep their light on to let me know they are home and somehow, they keep it off. I knew the hacker from the private chat was the culprit and I heard a rumor about people going to their victim to use them in the **Red Room** for horrific torture. I took my leave as I grab my jacket to prepare my leave and open the door to find a huge man all ready standing in the door reaching out for the doorknob. I became stun at the quickness of this people and the man quick swing something within his left hand, aiming for my head.

 _How did they managed to trick m-_

My whole world became dark yet again but this time, it was no dream like before. I woke up to my body being slowly drag through the floor and my face cover with something as I slowly woke up. I could hear mumbling near me as they lift my body up and people grabbing my arms to keep my standing in my feet. I felt something putting in my left arm and my neck as a loud cheer was becoming louder and louder as we move in. They pull off the thing from my head to reveal a strong light appearing before me as I had a hard time walking and somebody push me into the light. I stumble across the floor as I adjust my eyes to the bright light as I see a crowd of people wearing mask as they cheer for my entrance. I look in front of me to see a man, confidently smiling at me. He wears expensive clothing as I could easily tell by his dark suit and his well kept hair.

"Welcome, Arcanum." He spoke.

"How do you know my username!?..Wait! Are you the hacker that hack into my computer!" I reply, angrily.

The man smile as took a bow to me and the crowd began to scatter money into their table as if they are bidding on something.

"Yes, It was I, who hack with other through the Deep Web and it was no easy task to spot our sneaky hacker. You made a name for your self here and in the Deep Web as a hacker, bravo." The man clap.

I raise my left arm to see a weird machine attached to my arm and I could see cards fill in and I could easily grab them as a card space suddenly open up to me when I touch it.

"Now, let's begin the Black Game but this time, we will bet our live while a wonderful audience watch us." The man explain.

The man extend his left arm to use the same machine as I and draw his three card just like in the game.

"If I beat you, then I will be free, right?" I ask.

"Of course, you will be spare from the damage you cause but that's if you managed to beat me of course." The man smile.

I smile as I use my right hand to draw my three card from my deck and look at him with confidence.

"All right! Then let's the Black Game! Begin!" I reply.

The whole room became dark as the only light in the room is the spotlight hitting the center stage. I look at my three card to see my usual deck filled with monster I used in the Dark Game online.

"You know the rule of the game, right? We both summon our monster from our hand and the rest will play out from there." The men grin.

"Of course I know, now!" I reply.

"I summon, **Jack Frost**!" I said.

"I use, **Centaur**!" He said.

We both summon our monster and I quickly notice the monster coming out alive through some weird machine in the 4 corner of the room. I also took notice at the new monster I haven't seen before and I am worry about since I am at disadvantage regarding that monster's stats. The man chuckle after seeing my reaction to the sudden appearing of the monster.

"Well? Are you excited to see the development of the Black game coming to live before your very own eyes. We use hologram to make them come to life and make the game a bit better." He explained.

"Sure, but that doesn't explain that new monster you just summon." I reply.

The men smirk as he raise his right eyebrow as if he was amazed at my question and continue explaining.

"Aren't you a sharp one? Yes, it is the new batch of monster coming out tomorrow." He smirk.

I became worry as I have no knowledge of their skill nor their weaknesses.

"Are you getting nervous? This game is different not just because of the fancy hologram, but the pain that come from it! Centaur! Use **Bash** to that Jack Frost!" The man commanded.

The big centaur with two head charge toward my monster as the monster began tackling Jack Frost and push him into the wall causing it to lose half health from that first attack. Suddenly, I felt a strong shockwave passing through my whole body and later, it stop after I fell into my knees. I could hear the man laughing as I look to him.

"See! You take damage as the monster take damage, what a wonderful game it has gotten, don't you agree?" The man ask.

I slowly got up from the floor as I use my left hand to notice attach to my neck and probably where the strong bolt came from.

"I think it is a bad one, you can't force people to play like this and enjoy the game. That's not how Black Game work!" I reply, confidently.

The man shrug as he sigh at my response and not happily agreeing to my side of the game.

"I see, here I thought you agree to this new change but it seem you haven't seeing the new change for yourself. I will gladly put you in your place and your existence will come to an end after I win." The man explain.

"Nonsense! Jack Frost, use **Bufu**!" I scream.

My monster open his mouth to summon an ice right in fort of the Centaur and it was a successful hit. I smiled and cheer for my monster successful attack. The man took the shockwave just like I did, but he didn't feel anything as far as I can see.

"Is that it? Is this what the second strongest Card-wielder has to offer?" He muttered, disappointed.

I began to sweat as I use my left hand to scratch my cheek at this person strong resistance to that lighting.

"Wow, you actually didn't feel any pain from that?..." I ask, dumbfounded.

"Kid, if you have being through hell like I did, then this is nothing compared to my path to get to here." The man smile. "I am more surprise at your usual cheerful self still intact after all of this." The man chuckle.

"Of course! My number rule is to remain positive! Eventually, it will come to your way." I reply, smiling.

"I see." He scuff, smiling. "Too bad it won't happen in this match, though! End that monster with **Bash** , once again!" He commanded.

The Centaur took charge once again and tackle my monster with everything he has but this time, Jack Frost disappear from the arena as his health is hitting below zero and I knew what's coming up next for me. I stronger shockwave hit my body as I scream from the pain and I became weak as I fall into the ground as the crowd of people I ding in the shadow cheering for my downfall.

"I summon **Tangata Manu** , and end my turn." He spoke.

I glance up to see another monster I haven't seen before and my situation has become more dangerous for me as I have 2 more chance remaining. I didn't have the strength to get up from the ground and I was done for. A strange voice spoke to me as I open my eyes widen to the strange voice in my head.

 _I am Thou.._

 _Thou art I.._

…

…

The void inside my head slowly became quieter as it soon disappear completely and a new voice replace the old one.

 **I am your shadow…**

 **The true self..**

 **No matter how thicken the darkness will become..**

 **The darkness will always welcome you!**

I become frozen at my voice being spoke inside my head and it sounded very evil as he explain it. My eyes widen as something change inside me and I began to realized the darkness within me, I should embrace the **Darkness.**

I stood from the ground as my white hair cover my eyes and I put my right hand on top of my deck and about to draw my card. The men became curious at my behavior and my will to stand up without any regrets.

"You still going to keep going after that? You don't learn do you." He sigh.

I raise my head to face him directly as I smirk and draw my card from my deck as I pull it with my right hand. I raise my right hand holding the card and it slowly float up while spinning.

" **I summon myself, Apophis, the God of chaos!"** I spoke, with a deep evil voice following mines.

A strong looking monster appear in the field from thin air as a strong wind appear in the arena. The strong wind shake the entire building and I could see a serpent with black wings, a dragon. Apophis body consists of black with white highlights while 20 strange crystal embed on his body are covering his serpent like body. I could see a small pair of wing above the tip of his tail and I felt no fear from his beast. Everyone in the audience became terrify of this monster and it felt so real to me and the others as he gaze upon the other like mortal. A notice something circling around his body but it quickly went away for me to think of it anything further.

"W-What is this darkness? Why does it feel so real!? I don't remember this monster inside the new bash!" the man angrily spoke.

" **Oh? I am not some weakly to be included with the like of you! I am a god! I also remember the pain from that shock from early, and so I felt like returning that damage, fully!** " I reply.

I extend my right hand toward the weak monster as angrily glare and began to realize my new behavior.

" **Go! Kill it with Mudo!** " I commanded.

I snap my finger to give the sign to end this hologram's life by summoning a dark magic circle around the beast and when it appears, the beast slowly dissolved into the darkness. I chuckle at the beast weakness and I lean my head to the side as I face him.

" **So much for that new monster of your, and now.."** I trail off, grinning.

A strong shock wave appear inside the man's body and he began to find finally scream with agony. I raise both of my arms into the air as I enjoy the sound of agony and torture.

" **You will surely suffer for causing me to awaken.** " I angrily muttered.

The man gasp for air as he grasp his chest with his left hand and angrily glaring at me as I grin.

"Bastard! What happen to your happy-go-lucky attitude from earlier, huh!? Was that a lie and this is your true personality!" He angrily ask.

I shrug. " **What do you mean? This is my true personality, but it doesn't matter in the end.** " I reply.

Apophis extend his head toward the man while slowly opening his mouth toward him and the men became frozen with fear as he couldn't move his my body from that spot. I began to snicker at the man's misfortune as he slowly become my food.

" **Stop!** "

I became shock at my mouth moving and I became angry at his disruption of my dinner. I glance up to see Apophis listening to my other self and retreat from my action.

" **What are you doing!? This man is going to kill you! Is either you or him!"** I angrily reminded him.

My right hand slowly and forcibly grab my head as if trying to provoke me for doing such action. I use my left hand to keep my right hand from bothering me.

" **I don't want this! It won't make us different from him so…stop!"**

I became annoyed you his good nature and I grab the collar attach to my neck to quickly break it apart. I raise my right open palm to see the light in the room flickering to my power and soon, the light was easily gone from the room.

 **Fine..**

 **Have it your way just for today..**

 **One day..**

 **You will see my way of doing things..**

 **End**

 **Author's Notes**

How do we summon our Persona in Dark Eclipse? Crystal? Card shattering? Evoker?...How about you dark self taking over and controlling your very own action as you fight and use that specific Persona. After all, a Persona and Shadow can't coexist and yet, they can..

I will ask about each persons from the group their shadow self and future group members.

 **Social Link** _New!_

Gil

Fool - ?

Magician – ?

Priestess - ?

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - ?

Lover – ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Sun – ?

 **Status Parameters** _New!_

Gil

Courage - Lv. 0 Coward

Knowledge - Lv. 0 Naive

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 3 Persuasive

 **Group Persona Info** _New!_

[Apophis]

Fool

Lv. 5

Physical –

Fire –

Ice – **Wk**

Electricity –

Wind – **Str**

Dark – **Null**

Light –

Mudo – Darkness, low chance of instant kill, 1 foe.

?


	3. Preview

" **So, you finally took notice, I was getting a bi-bi-bi-bit lonely here."** The little dragon spoke.

I began rubbing my eyes to check if I was still sleeping or hallucinating this dragon in front of me. The dragon's voice sound the same like before but some word he spoke will always become a quick stutter, glitching as he muttered his word with delight and taunting.

"Am I still dreaming?" I muttered. "Who are you?" I ask.

" **This is re-re-re-reality and you all ready know my name, Gil.** " He grin.

I began thinking on his name and when I thought of the remember from before, it hit me when I spoke that weird name.

"Apophis." I slowly muttered.

The small dragon grin at his name and approach me so he can look at me with his own two eyes.

" **Yes and I am you, your shadow that li-li-li-live within you and forever seeking the darkness!** " Apophis explained.

"You sound so different from back then and now, you sound more menacing with that happy grin of yours." I ask

 **Chapter 2** (Preview)

" **Let's be-be-be-begin then!"** I happily grin.

A horde of shadow cover Hikari body as she struggle to remain sane and my other self became worry about the situation as I took I small step forward with my right leg. I use my left hand to hit my right leg so I can fall down into my knees and keep watching her.

" **Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, You need to be patience for th-th-th-this, she will bring forth the go-go-go-goddess inside her with the power of the darkness.** "

I see Hikari screaming with pain as her other self try to came out and suddenly, she stop screaming as he gaze at me. I applaud at the other self of Hikari and she smile with confidence.

" **Wow, you really out done yo-yo-yo-yourself in order to match my power. You didn't event tr-tr-tr-transform into your true other self like me.** " I said.

She wink at me. " **Of course, I am the most beautiful and powerful girl in this world.** " Hikari's shadow confidently reply.

I couldn't hold my excitement for battle since I sense a powerful aura coming from this girl stand before me. She stick her tongue out as she playfully lift her skirt up just enough to see her thighs but not revealing a nothing above.

" **Did you want to see me reveal my secret? We can have lots of fun together with this two body of ours.** " Hikari's shadow teased.

I raise my right open palm into the air as I happily grin at the scenery in front of me. My card appear in my palm and it slowly rise into the heaven above.

" **Fun you say?** " I chuckle, as I stare at her with excitement. " **I think we both have di-di-di-different way of having fun!** " I spoke.

I rush toward her as she kept winking at me and I pull my two combat blade from behind as I slash through her. She managed to dodge most of my attack and I kick away from me. I look at her again to see her not scare nor interested on damage she just took from me. She just dust off the dust from her skirt and Naginata from thin air took prepare for battle.

" **My, aren't you a little rough? Do you enjoy a little pain as well?** " She smile.

She run at me with her killer aura showing around her as she took this battle seriously. I chuckle at her bravery and I stare at her not moving from my spot. She lunge forward as she pierce my front body and my body fell down into the floor as she use her body to get on top of me. I began laughing quietly and finally feeling pain for a very, very long time.

" **Well you look at that? I finally got hit with so-so-so-something after all. Hurray! You should be ha-ha-ha-happy at your accomplishment since nobody but the light can touch me, let alone even hit me.** " I explained, happily grinning.

I raise my head slightly as I grab the Naginata with my left hand but she grab my hand with her right hand as I grin at her determination to still hogging the lead. She use her left, remaining hand to wipe the bang covering my face and gently stroke my hair as she came close to me, face to face.

" **Of course I am happy dummy! You will become my playthings from here on out!** " She giggles.

She came closer for a kiss as she slowly muttered her attack to me at very, close range.

"Garu.." She muttered.

I grin as her own attack reflect back at her and pushing her back with great force before our lips even meet. I began to laugh at her decision making and glance at her.

" **Heh, heh, Wow, you were so se-se-se-selfish that you managed to get rid of my reflecting magic barrier that close.** " I chuckle.

Hikari rose up from the ground and not feeling any pain from her own attack, perhaps she was resistance to wind after all. She use her left leg to lift her Naginata from the ground and catching it.

" **All right, I guess I need to try harder than in order for you to submit to me, just like any man would do since all they truly care is a woman's body."** Hikari's shadow explain.

I chuckle. " **Not me, I have no in-in-in-interest in such things, so why don't you just listen to my-** "

I felt something approaching and I step aside to feel her weapon gracing my left cheek as it small cut appear in my cheek. I notice her all ready very close to me and she was holding back after all this time. I remove the blood from my cheek and I became so very excited for this woman.

" **Let me tell you something fu-fu-fu-fun! I was born from the darkness of pe-pe-pe-people darkest though and an entity that live only to destroy the ever lasting light in this universe.** " I explained.

I rush for at toward her as I move my right hand toward my left and when I approach her, I slap her body away with my hand but she managed to block the quick attack with her weapon in hand. I didn't let off with my attack and I blink toward her as I raise my left hand holding my weapon.

" **The darkness will never truly di-di-di-disappear from the light, on the contrary, it will only hide where ever the li-li-li-light shine upon and lurking for when it will finally consume and devour the light.** " I continue explaining.

I pierce through her body as she did the same thing and we pull from each other as we still didn't even felt mortal danger from one another.

" **If the darkness did co-co-co-consume the light, then the light will never ever appear for this world like the darkness. The world become empty, devoid of people and choices ever touching their eyes from this wonderful world I envision. I want everyone to see the ma-ma-ma-magnificent way of this new world, the darkness of each person will obey my way and will make my wish come true.** " I explained, grinning.

I approach Hikari's shadow with no intension of fighting and my excitement become at ease as we stood close with one another as she listen to my plans.

" **The probability of light escaping from me is 1 out of 299, 792, 458. This is inevitable you see, whether Ra or any god managed to avoid me. It will only hold off for such long before I will devour their hope as I shattered what little life they hold so dear.** " I grin.

I extend my right hand toward as I gently ask for her help on doing my plan and agreeing with me ways of ending this place without my other self involvement.

" **So?..Do we have a de-de-de-deal with my plan?** " I ask.


End file.
